Placeres en dias de Escuela
by Maria-094
Summary: Kagome Higurashi,es transferida a una nueva escuela donde conoce a Inuyasha,quien es el típico chico rico,caprichoso y rebelde pero dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, al inicio no se llevan bien,pero aclararan sus sentimientos con ayuda de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Placeres en días de escuela**

**Capítulo 1**

InuYasha Taisho, entro por la ventana de su habitación, procurando no hacer ruido. Sabía que si su hermana lo escuchara iría corriendo al teléfono a contárselo a sus padres que estaban en el extranjero en un viaje de negocios. Y eso no sería nada beneficioso para el por qué sus tarjetas de crédito serian bloqueadas.

Al terminar de entrar, observo sobre la mesa de noche el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 am, con un gran bostezo se dirigió al armario y saco su uniforme del instituto privado de alta categoría, en donde podías hacer lo que quisieras si tenías el dinero necesario para comprar la libertad para destruirte o divertirte.

El chico entro a su lujoso cuarto de baño, de mármol negro, con lavado e inodoros blancos a juego y grifería dorada, en medio estaba un gran jacuzzi blanco y al fondo una ducha y una pared de espejos. Inuyasha se dio un baño, que logro relajar sus músculos, la fiesta de cumpleños de su amigo Miroku, había sido una locura; y por suerte había logrado salir de la cama de un par de chicas de la fiesta antes del amanecer.

El chico salió del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de las caderas, frotando su largo cabello negro con una toalla. Se vistió y tomando su bolso junto con las llaves de su motocicleta bajo las escaleras, para desayunar y luego irse a la escuela.

Sango desvió la mirada de su desayuno al ver a su hermano mayor entrar en la sala del comedor saludando a los empleados con una sonrisa, luciendo su uniforme sin acatar las reglas del instituto. Sus zapatos no eran para nada los exigidos, si no botas militares su pantalón era un jean de color negro con un agujero en la rodilla izquierda que estaba metido dentro de las botas. Su camisa era la típica el instituto, blanca de mangas 3/4; que llevaba dos botones desabrochados, con una corbata de colores negro y rojo a rayas que le quedaba colgando medio anudada. Llevaba la chaqueta vinotinto abierta y su largo cabello suelto, secándose al viento.

Tenía la apariencia de un delincuente, la chica no entendía por que la desobediencia de su hermano era permitida pero comenzaba a sospechar el porqué, era simple, si tenías el dinero eras libre.

-Buenos días Sango-saludo InuYasha mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba un trozo de pan -Estas lista para pertenecer a tu nueva escuela?- pregunto el muchacho observando a sango con diversion

-Si -dijo con frialdad la chica- Luces como un delincuente, InuYasha-critico sango con desagrado

-No es tu problema-le espeto con el mismo tono frio, a lo que ella golpeo la mesa con la mano, enfadada. El adivino las tediosas palabras de su hermana que repetía siempre cuando tenía oportunidad

-Eres mi hermano, claro que es mi problema le prometí a mama que te vigilaría y a papa...-fue interrumpida por el

-...velar por el futuro del futuro heredero de la empresa-completo el- Keh ya me tienes cansado, se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor...-fue interrumpido por ella.

-Pues no lo parece con esa estúpida actitud, pronto cumplirás 18 y actúas como un niסo de 10 aסos-grito la chica roja de la cólera.

Los gritos de ambos hermanos se escuchaban por toda la casa y misteriosamente los sirvientes habían desaparecido del comedor.

-¡Ja!- exclamo InuYasha.- Me largo y vete a la mierda!-dijo antes de salir dándole un portazo a la puerta con fuerza. A los 5 segundos InuYasha escucho el golpe de una posible taza contra la puerta.

Encogiéndose de hombros salió de la casa, y dirigiéndose al garaje a buscar su motocicleta, monto y se fue a toda velocidad haciendo sonar las llantas.

Odiaba cuando Sango se ponía tan molesta, cosa que siempre ocurria. No entendía que le encontraba Miroku de hermosa con ese caracter. Agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, aparco frente a una tienda necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Al salir, escucho un grito. Observo el lugar y descubrió el camino de un parque de la zona que siempre estaba desierto, apresurándose llego al camino. Y encontró a unos chicos menores que el de su escuela; al parecer eran cinco y estaban acosando a una chica que casualmente llevaba el uniforme del instituto

-¡Hey! chicos- grito enojado, se había llegado al acuerdo que no se molestarían a las chicas de la escuela

Los 5 chicos voltearon en conjunto y al reconocerlo se asustaron

- Es InuYasha...corran-grito uno de ellos y huyeron despavoridos

InuYasha sonrió con pesar, su nombre era temido pero, por eso nunca tenía una buena pelea por que siempre se escapaban

Observo a la chica, que estaba arrodillada, al parecer buscando algo con prisa y murmurando algo por lo bajo

-Oye, estas bien-le pregunto el, arrodillándose junto a ella.

-S-sí, gracias, pero no encuentro mis lentes...-dijo la muchacha

Encogiéndose, pero sin parar de buscarlos.

InuYasha frunciendo el ceño, miro a su alrededor y vio los lentes cerca de un arbusto. Los tomo y volteándose se los coloco a la chica. Ella se quedó inmóvil al notar como el desconocido le puso sus lentes. Y no evito sonrojarse al notar la escasa distancia que compartían.

InuYasha sonrió, la joven a pesar de su apariencia de nerd era muy bonita, y su cara estaba muy roja efecto que le recordó a una niña tímida. ella aún seguía inmóvil, observando los cautivadores ojos dorados del chico, que tenía un flequillo que le daba una apariencia rebelde sin contar lo bien que lucía con el largo cabello negro, que hacia contraste con el ligero tono bronceado de su piel.

-Cuál es tu nombre-pregunto el, despeinando con gentileza el cabello de la joven.

-K-kanna...-contesto la chica con voz ahogada por el contacto de el

-Muy bien...Kanna, cuídate y ten cuidado...- InuYasha exclamo ayudando a levantar a la chica que aun estaba en el suelo mirándolo con sorpresa.

-G-gracias...-dijo kanna apenada.

Él le sonrió como despedida y se alejó del lugar dejano a la joven instantáneamente enamorada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Placeres en días de escuela**

**Capítulo 1**

InuYasha Taisho, entro por la ventana de su habitación, procurando no hacer ruido. Sabía que si su hermana lo escuchara iría corriendo al teléfono a contárselo a sus padres que estaban en el extranjero en un viaje de negocios. Y eso no sería nada beneficioso para el por qué sus tarjetas de crédito serian bloqueadas.

Al terminar de entrar, observo sobre la mesa de noche el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 am, con un gran bostezo se dirigió al armario y saco su uniforme del instituto privado de alta categoría, en donde podías hacer lo que quisieras si tenías el dinero necesario para comprar la libertad para destruirte o divertirte.

El chico entro a su lujoso cuarto de baño, de mármol negro, con lavado e inodoros blancos a juego y grifería dorada, en medio estaba un gran jacuzzi blanco y al fondo una ducha y una pared de espejos. Inuyasha se dio un baño, que logro relajar sus músculos, la fiesta de cumpleños de su amigo Miroku, había sido una locura; y por suerte había logrado salir de la cama de un par de chicas de la fiesta antes del amanecer.

El chico salió del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de las caderas, frotando su largo cabello negro con una toalla. Se vistió y tomando su bolso junto con las llaves de su motocicleta bajo las escaleras, para desayunar y luego irse a la escuela.

Sango desvió la mirada de su desayuno al ver a su hermano mayor entrar en la sala del comedor saludando a los empleados con una sonrisa, luciendo su uniforme sin acatar las reglas del instituto. Sus zapatos no eran para nada los exigidos, si no botas militares su pantalón era un jean de color negro con un agujero en la rodilla izquierda que estaba metido dentro de las botas. Su camisa era la típica el instituto, blanca de mangas 3/4; que llevaba dos botones desabrochados, con una corbata de colores negro y rojo a rayas que le quedaba colgando medio anudada. Llevaba la chaqueta vinotinto abierta y su largo cabello suelto, secándose al viento.

Tenía la apariencia de un delincuente, la chica no entendía por que la desobediencia de su hermano era permitida pero comenzaba a sospechar el porqué, era simple, si tenías el dinero eras libre.

-Buenos días Sango-saludo InuYasha mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba un trozo de pan -Estas lista para pertenecer a tu nueva escuela?- pregunto el muchacho observando a sango con diversion

-Si -dijo con frialdad la chica- Luces como un delincuente, InuYasha-critico sango con desagrado

-No es tu problema-le espeto con el mismo tono frio, a lo que ella golpeo la mesa con la mano, enfadada. El adivino las tediosas palabras de su hermana que repetía siempre cuando tenía oportunidad

-Eres mi hermano, claro que es mi problema le prometí a mama que te vigilaría y a papa...-fue interrumpida por el

-...velar por el futuro del futuro heredero de la empresa-completo el- Keh ya me tienes cansado, se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor...-fue interrumpido por ella.

-Pues no lo parece con esa estúpida actitud, pronto cumplirás 18 y actúas como un niסo de 10 aסos-grito la chica roja de la cólera.

Los gritos de ambos hermanos se escuchaban por toda la casa y misteriosamente los sirvientes habían desaparecido del comedor.

-¡Ja!- exclamo InuYasha.- Me largo y vete a la mierda!-dijo antes de salir dándole un portazo a la puerta con fuerza. A los 5 segundos InuYasha escucho el golpe de una posible taza contra la puerta.

Encogiéndose de hombros salió de la casa, y dirigiéndose al garaje a buscar su motocicleta, monto y se fue a toda velocidad haciendo sonar las llantas.

Odiaba cuando Sango se ponía tan molesta, cosa que siempre ocurria. No entendía que le encontraba Miroku de hermosa con ese caracter. Agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, aparco frente a una tienda necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Al salir, escucho un grito. Observo el lugar y descubrió el camino de un parque de la zona que siempre estaba desierto, apresurándose llego al camino. Y encontró a unos chicos menores que el de su escuela; al parecer eran cinco y estaban acosando a una chica que casualmente llevaba el uniforme del instituto

-¡Hey! chicos- grito enojado, se había llegado al acuerdo que no se molestarían a las chicas de la escuela

Los 5 chicos voltearon en conjunto y al reconocerlo se asustaron

- Es InuYasha...corran-grito uno de ellos y huyeron despavoridos

InuYasha sonrió con pesar, su nombre era temido pero, por eso nunca tenía una buena pelea por que siempre se escapaban

Observo a la chica, que estaba arrodillada, al parecer buscando algo con prisa y murmurando algo por lo bajo

-Oye, estas bien-le pregunto el, arrodillándose junto a ella.

-S-sí, gracias, pero no encuentro mis lentes...-dijo la muchacha

Encogiéndose, pero sin parar de buscarlos.

InuYasha frunciendo el ceño, miro a su alrededor y vio los lentes cerca de un arbusto. Los tomo y volteándose se los coloco a la chica. Ella se quedó inmóvil al notar como el desconocido le puso sus lentes. Y no evito sonrojarse al notar la escasa distancia que compartían.

InuYasha sonrió, la joven a pesar de su apariencia de nerd era muy bonita, y su cara estaba muy roja efecto que le recordó a una niña tímida. ella aún seguía inmóvil, observando los cautivadores ojos dorados del chico, que tenía un flequillo que le daba una apariencia rebelde sin contar lo bien que lucía con el largo cabello negro, que hacia contraste con el ligero tono bronceado de su piel.

-Cuál es tu nombre-pregunto el, despeinando con gentileza el cabello de la joven.

-K-kanna...-contesto la chica con voz ahogada por el contacto de el

-Muy bien...Kanna, cuídate y ten cuidado...- InuYasha exclamo ayudando a levantar a la chica que aun estaba en el suelo mirándolo con sorpresa.

-G-gracias...-dijo kanna apenada.

Él le sonrió como despedida y se alejó del lugar dejano a la joven instantáneamente enamorada.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola,soy nueva por aquí y pronto estaré actualizando,por favor dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
